lj_smithfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mai Is Me
Welcome Hi, welcome to L.J. Smith Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ash Redfern page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SVG (Talk) 00:59, 2011 October 20 Wiki Adoption Hi. Your contributions look good and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:25, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Cathyrne Hi. Just as Cathyrne shouldn't have blocked you, you should not have blocked her. If there are disagreements between the two fo you then you should talk to her about those disagreements rather than blocking her. Thanks. Also, to clarify, you lost your admin and bureaucrat rights when you added chat moderator and rollback rights. This is a known bug that we hope to correct, but in the meantime you should not be changing your own rights. Administrators have all the same abilities as rollback and chat moderators, so adding rollback and chat moderator rights to your account is redundant and can trigger that bug. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 15:47, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Mai is Me I blocked you because you changed the wordmark image to one for your own wiki. I do not appreciate this especially when it plainly states in your own bio that you are always looking for new ways to advertise your Rune Factory wiki. This leads me to believe that this was an intentional attack on this wiki that you used as a means to promote yourself. This is also not the first time that you have done this, in the past, you altered the wordmark image to nonrelated content and added a background image from one of your own wikis with anime characters that have nothing to do with LJ Smith. I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt. I wanted this wiki to be a place for people to freely express their love of LJ Smith's works and I turned a blind eye, even when the character images you uploaded were unaccredited - sources not cited - because I believed you had the wiki's best interests at heart. I was happy to have a person whom I believed truly cared for the wiki and was looking after it. Sadly, the changes you have made to the wiki this past year have now led me to believe otherwise. The Rune Factory wordmark image was left up for a prolonged period of time and I had to take it down myself. You changed the favicon to represent a character from the Rune Factory game. You changed the background to reflect Rune Factory and by all accounts what I saw was a hostile takeover of this wiki that you were transforming to advertise your own. I had friends contacting me about the changes and they were very unhappy. This wiki has strong sentimental value and it was created by a group of friends who went their separate ways and many whom are not around anymore. As you can imagine, I do not appreciate you exploiting this wiki. I strongly suspect that you were using this wiki as not only a means of free advertising for your own wiki but also using it as a place to experiment with edits for your own. You have lost respect for this wiki and in turn I banned you because after these multiple infractions, I feel that I cannot trust you not to repeat similar actions in the future.Cathyrne 03:28, April 11, 2012 (UTC) No one wanted to take anything away from you; if this were true wouldn’t I have acted before this? Why would I suddenly up and want to take control of this wiki after you changed so many things to represent Rune Factory? So I get to have all that fun work of changing everything back? The vast majority of the content here was added by people other than you so please do not take credit for the whole entire wiki because that would be ridiculous. There are people with hundreds of edits to this wiki so please be respectful of them. Okay, I just want to say that I am not calling you a liar, but at the same time I feel that you are not carrying yourself in a very mature manner. I was very upset when I saw all the Rune Factory advertising all over the front page. My knee jerk reaction was to ban you and I planned on talking to you privately later. You decided to ban me and then threatened me by saying that you would only unban me if I returned your admin rights. Taking the wiki hostage and threatening people is not the way to go. I saw this wiki was in danger so I moved to protect it. You say that you added Rune Factory favicons and anime themed images and wallpapers but they were only up for a week? Changes like these hurt the integrity of the site. A first time, or even repeat visitor would see the Rune Factory images and get confused. It would make people insecure and reluctant to update the wiki and add new information. Also, that Rune Factory wordmark was on the frontpage. Maybe you forgot that you put it there, but it was there. Cathyrne 06:17, April 11, 2012 (UTC)